


Vibe You Can Cut With a Knife

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Greenberg is hot, M/M, Veterinarian Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Before Scott can leave for work one day, his mentor and partner at the Beacon Hills Veterinary practice makes a mind-blowing announcement.  And then another.  And then another.Scott is pretty sure his life will never be the same... And he's pretty sure thats a good thing.For Day 1 of Greenberg Appreciation Week





	Vibe You Can Cut With a Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Betty Who's _Between You & Me_

Scott groans as he pulls his coat off, hanging it on the rack.  He moves to leave the office he shares with Dr. Deaton. He pats his pockets, checking that he has everything he needs for the night before throwing a “see you in the morning” over his shoulder.

 

“Scott, stay just a minute.”  Alan sighs.

 

Scott immediately turns with a frown.  The older man's nerves are evident in his voice, but there's no sadness or elevated heart rate.  The young veterinarian sits back down in the desk opposite Deaton's.

 

They stare at eachother for a few moments, Alan’s face showing more expression than Scott is used to seeing.

 

“Why do you have to make it sound like you're dying?  Or someone is dying?” Scott crosses his arms. “We're on our longest no-one-dying streak ever.”

 

“Scott, I'm…”  Deaton sighs again and passes a hand over his head.  “I'm retiring. I've given it a lot of thought. I want to spend time with my wife.  She's been extremely understanding about the past ten years of…  _ this _ , but now I want to take her on a cruise.  Possibly to Antartica.”

 

“Uh…”  Scott stares dumbly at his old boss turned business mentor and partner.  “Wife? Retiring? Wait, uh… from…?”

 

Deaton looks up with an amused smile.

 

“All of it, Scott.”

 

The alpha werewolf sags in his seat, jaw dropping open at he looks at the man he met over a decade before.  The man who gave him a provisional job at 15 and helped him get into college and offered him a job immediately after.  And Scott can't help the way his heart swells at those fond memories before starting to beat faster when he realizes that this is the same man who, albeit sketchily as fuck, helped him through the hardest transition of his life, alongside his family and pack.

 

The man who apparently had a life of his own hidden away from the pack.

 

“You can't retire!?”  Scott flails suddenly, standing from his chair.  “What… why… no!”

 

“Scott, calm down.  I have a plan to leave you in very capable hands.  Someone I trust beyond a doubt. Both with the animals and anything else… that roams Beacon Hills.”  Alan stands, walking around the desks to put a calming hand on Scott's shoulder, guiding him out of the office.  “I've invited him here to meet you, so that you guys can talk about how I'm leaving the practice to both of you. Equally.”

 

“But is he...?”  Scott furrows his brow, still distressed at the idea of Deaton leaving him as a boss, coworker, and mentor.  “You know, does he…?”

 

“You were always  _ real _ eloquent, weren't you?”

 

Scott's neck twists fast enough to hurt as the third person in the building speaks up.

 

Scott's eyes go red in spite of himself.  He would've heard if anyone had entered the building.  The door is quiet, but in the silence of the late hour, there is no way anyone human could sneak up on them like this man has done.  Scott inhales deep and smells nothing but human, and his shoulders relax a bit.

 

“Scott, I believe you know my son, Zac?”  Deaton laughs, stepping forward to guide the man out of the shadows and into the center of the clinic.

 

Scott's defensive posture relaxes even more at Alan's shocking statement, and he confusedly takes in the stranger's appearance.  There's something familiar about the man's smell that Scott can't place immediately. He take in the stocky, muscular frame, accentuated by a thin waist and broad shoulders.  The guy's light brown hair is held into a perfect pompadour, but it's not old fashioned or over-the-top. His fair but sunkissed, smooth skin crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and his jaw is covered in a thick scruff.   It looks effortless yet straight off the pages of a magazine.

 

But it's the young, handsome man's eyes that get the gears in Scott’s brain finally clicking together.  Those piercing slate blue eyes that had captured his attention once, 13 years ago, the first time Scott had tried out for lacrosse.  The eyes that met his own after he'd tripped and ate shit just minutes into tryouts. The eyes he'll never forget winked cheekily at him after helping him up from the ground and ushering him over to introduce him to the older, very popular Danny Mahealani.

 

“He's not been to Beacon Hills in years, but I believe you two had a class or-”

 

“Fuck!  Greenberg?!”  Scott’s voice escapes him in a strangled gasp, very undignified for man who has been a practicing veterinarian for almost 4 years.

 

“Sup, McCall?”  Greenberg grins at him, a casual, full, gut-twistingly perfect smile that has Scott letting out more embarrassing sounds, followed by even more embarrassing statements.

 

“Wow, uh….  _ You… _ Um… Wow, you got  _ hot. _  Also, he said  **_son_ ** .”  Scott gets out, somehow rushed and at the same time awkwardly slow.  He looks between the man he's known for over ten years now and the guy he went to school with for three years.

 

“Yeah, no, Deaton's been my step dad since I was twelve.  We actually had a pretty peaceful life until the Hales came back and… well you know the rest.  And I was  _ always _ hot, thank you very much.  Just had to try a little harder to catch up to you.”  Greenberg laughs, deep and kind. Scott feels the way it rumbles in his bones and cant help the dopey smile that spreads across his own face.  “Though, you had a  **_bit_ ** of an unfair advantage.”

 

Scott’s face drops into a blank stare of awe.

 

“Was that…”  Scott whispers, “Did you just make a werewolf joke?”

 

Zac throws his head back in a full body laugh and Scott can't help the way he stares at the long line of the man's neck, itching to get his mouth on the taught, tanned skin.

 

“Boys!”  Alan coughs, drawing the attention of both of the young men.  He looks between them with a pained look Scott finds too familiar.  “I can see already this is going to be a very very bad idea. Workplace fraternization isn't conducive to good service.  I feel I should reconsid-”

 

“No, nope.”  Scott holds up both hands.  “No, take backs. I'm very happy to be left in my new partner’s capable hands- I mean!  Get… my… hands on...  _ nope _ .  Look, we  **_really_ ** need to talk about the fact that you hid  **_an entire family_ ** from us, you sketchy sonofa-”

 

Scott turns back to Zac before he can finish his own thought.

 

“But, God!  Greenberg!” Scott smiles.  “Wanna go like… catch up? Maybe tell me how long you've known about my… condition and why you never said anything, bro?!”

 

“Absolutely.”  Zac chuckles, putting a hand on the small of Scott's back and leading him toward the front door.  “So uh, are you… seeing anyone?”

 

“No!  Thank goodness.”  Scott breathes out, staring at his old teammate with a dreamy look on his face.

 

Zac laughs even harder as they both exit the building wearing matching stupid smiles on their faces.

 

“And here I thought retirement was going to make life  _ easier _ .”  Deaton sighs and goes to lock up.

  
  



End file.
